Love Twists
by XFamilyForce5XLikesXMyXShirtX
Summary: Everything was okay at Washington Prepatory Academy, until Fable came. That's when everything got twisted.


_**Love Twists**_

**By;; XFamilyForce5XLikesXMyXShirtX**

**Pairings;; None exactly, but there is a mixed up love hexagon in it. You'll figure it out eventually. -**

**Disclaimer;; I don't own Cory in The House, or any related subjects. I only own my OC Fable, and my friend owns her OC Rebel.**

**Description;; Everything was okay at Washington Prepatory Academy, until Fable came. That's when everything got twisted.**

**Chapter 1- The Cold Cruel World**

It always seemed like everything bad that happened, happened to Fable. At least that's what she thought. It always seemed to her that life like to come up and bite her in the rear. _'Ugh. Probably have bad karma or something.'_She thought to herself. Fable's mom had gotten a job as the chief security guard for the White House, which meant they had to move to Washington, D.C. It was gonna be pretty tough for the San Clemente, California girl. She grew up in the warm California sun, and she's stuck somewhere that has to do with that politic stuff. Great. The great big security van pulled up to the White House and Fable stepped out of the van and took a look around. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and dragged her element skateboard behind her. She walked up to the door and showed the guard her ID. She made her way into her room and threw her stuff down among the millions of boxes around her. She fell casually on her bed with all her extremities sprawled everywhere. She took a deep breath and sat up. Her eyes wandered to her mirror and she took a moment to take a look at what she had became.

Fable used to be a wonderful sweet girl, but she had turned into something completely different over the past couple of years. She chopped her long beautiful brown hair to a choppy layered sort of look and dyed streaks of outrageous blonde streaks at the top. She heavily applies black eyeliner now, and wears simple but very unique clothing, like her outfit today, a black tank top that was extremely long over a jean mini skirt with black leggings and grey with white polka dots ballet flats. A hot pink and silver stud belt was slung over her midriff and a single necklace with a white guitar pick with 'Rebel' inscribed in it was wrapped around her neck. Fable acted way too mature for her age of 14 yrs. old. Since she never had that positive role model that she could look up to in her life, she looked up to her older brother. She hung out with him and his friends a lot, so that made her more mature than others her age. Fable played with the necklace around her neck and sighed once again. It was given to her by her first true love back at home. She still had feelings for him, but she would have to give it up, they lived to far apart, and besides, he had a girlfriend.

She got up slowly at the calling of her name from the living room and slowly dragged herself into it. It was 7:30 in the morning, what more could her mom possibly want from her? She sat down in the chair with a thud. "Honey, instead of starting school tomorrow, you'll start school today at Washington Prepatory Academy." Her mother said with a cheesy grin on her face. "And why do you choose to tell me this 5 min. before I would have to leave for school mom?!" Fable asked angrily. "Well, because… I dunno. Look, the chef's son Cory is waiting outside for you to show you how to get there. Hurry." Her mom said shoving Fable back into her room. Fable had no time to get dressed, so she just grabbed her bag and skateboard and flew out the door to her doom. She stepped outside and looked around. There was a young boy that looked her age standing around lazily. Fable walked up slowly to the stranger with caution. "Are you Cory?" she asked quietly. "Yeah, are you Fable?" the boy asked in return. "Yeah." I said relaxing a little. "Wow, your not what I expected." Cory said staring her down. "Yeah, well look who's talking. Let's just go." She said and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, your_ highness._" He said ending the last part dripping with sarcasm. They both walked off and were silent the whole way there. Soon after, they had made it to there destination and Fable looked up at her new school. 'It's not _that_ bad.' she thought to herself. She shrugged and made her way in to the beginning of a whole new life.

----------------

hoped you liked it. :) review and tell me what you think and if i should continue. ;) If you want a better idea of Fable, look at my profile icon. thanks!


End file.
